Emotional Consequences of Broadcast Television
Plot End tag Recurring themes Continuity appears in Jeff's Season Seven pitch as a millionaire who bought Greendale. **The intensely staring guy in The Vatican, played by Community writer Dan Guterman, who first appeared in "Advanced Safety Features", reappears in the background just as the remaining Committee is starting to share their drinks in the ending scene |places= *'This must be the place': **Group Study Room F **library **cafeteria **Dean Pelton's office **Borchert Hall **Jeff's apartment **The Vatican |things= *'School uniform': Annie wears her cardigan, skirts and flats from her wardrobe in Seasons One through Four in two of the Season Seven pitches. *'A sweet ride': Jeff drives Annie and Abed to the airport in his Lexus. }} Running gags outfit in one imaginary scene and then dresses as a serious transgender in another scene. *'PCness': Dean Pelton tries to not be racist by including in his pitch not only both Shirley and Elroy, but also a new black person. *Shut up, Leonard!: The father in the episode end tag delivers the joke when playing the Community board game. *'Take that, inspector!': In his announcement at the beginning of the episode, Dean Pelton mentions that Greendale is still standing and tells off a building inspector, a health inspector, a foundation inspector, a water line inspector, a geologist, an exterminator and a plumber. }} Pop culture references and his "rants", referring to Lorre's vanity cards at the end of shows he's produced, such as " " and " ". *'Product placement': Elroy mentions he was hired by the online job market site LinkedIn. *'Name that tune': The song "Ends of the Earth" by Lord Huron plays during the scene where Jeff drops Annie and Abed off at the airport. *'IMDb': Jeff and Annie criticize the . *'TV Guide': **''" ", ''" ", " " and " " are mentioned by Chang as examples of shows that peak after their sixth season. **Abed describes the show where he's going to be working as a production assistant as '" " meets " " meets me', the latter presumably referring to Community. *'Use your allusion': The father's line in the end tag ("The whole show is happening inside this game") and the Snow Globe playing card he is holding refer to the series finale of St. Elsewhere, where it was suggested that the entire series took place inside the mind of an autistic kid (Tommy Westphall) who imagined the events while staring at a snow globe. }} Meta references program " ". **Abed describes the show he's going to work on as "like '30 Rock' meets 'The IT Crowd' meets . . . well, me." In 2007 NBC filmed a pilot for a US adaptation of The IT Crowd, starring Joel McHale, and ordered it to series but cancelled it without ever airing. Moses Port and David Guarascio were among the writers. *'Background check': The nine numbers on the white board behind Annie and Elroy, all starting with NM, are a reference to the IMDB website. Inputting one of the numbers and letter combinations into a search engine will bring up the IMDB pages of Dan Harmon and the eight main actors of this season. The number GC613 is just a reference that this is the 13th episode of season six. }} Trivia Ass Crack Bandit case solved? It's implied that the Ass Crack Bandit, or at least one of them, was possibly Annie. Stage directions in the script hint at this but does not definitively say she is the ACB. F bombs This episode features the first use of a broadcast television banned expletive. It was spoken twice by both Dean Pelton (Jim Rash) and Britta Perry (Gillian Jacobs). In an interview with TV Insider, "Community" creator Dan Harmon explained how it happened: Elroy's LinkedIn profile Quotes Category:Community Episodes Category:Season 6 Episodes Category:Jeff and Annie